Fire in the Skies: The Fall
by tomagavk47
Summary: Fire in the Skies is going to be a series of stories from different perspectives taken place during a futuristic conflict. The Fall is about the Lunar Colonies on the moon being invaded and ultimately falling.


The Fall

23:47 Earth European Time

15.09.2198

Above the Moon

Captain Jhonathan Preston

Fortis Colonial Navy

"Mayday, Mayday, Mayday. This is the FCS Resolution. Vital ship functions are offline and we are currently being pulled to the surface of the moon. This message will repeat. Mayday, Mayday, Mayday…" The masculine robotic voice continuing to broadcast out of all of the ship's frequencies.

The evacuation alarms were blaring throughout the desolate corridors of the ship as it was being dragged through the debris filled space towards the moon. A battle in the space above still continuing on between two warring factions; Earth's New Order and her colonies known now as the Fortis Coalition.

Years ago now, Mega Corporations grew so great that the countries they resided in, came under their control. Through political gain three Mega Corporations and therefore their countries, allied themselves under one banner, ridding national identities and becoming one unified state: Earth's New Order. The ENO began a campaign to take control of the Earth's individual governments and have everyone under one unified and united banner; for the security and greater good of the human race. At first, it was a political war; trying to gain control through presidents and other heads of power. But finally, after facing wall after wall, the ENO decided to use military force.

With the forces of the former: United States, Russian Federation and the People's Republic of China; the ENO began its campaign against Earth's remaining independent countries. Soon after what would become a ten year military campaign to take control of the Earth; the ENO began a campaign to take control of her former colonies. The five colonies created a coalition with a central Military while the Earth was at war. Within two years of claiming victory on Earth, the ENO began making strikes against the colonies that inhabited the moon.

Captain Jhonathan Preston looked through the small glass window towards the crumbling wreck of what used to be his ship. A fire of hatred burned inside of him towards her killers. He looked around the small escape pod to the handful of Marines around him. Their matte dark green, almost robotic looking gear giving an unnerving look to what the next few moments will be when they hit the ground. It was hard to believe that just a few hours ago, everything was going smoothly as they were doing a routine security sweep in their small section of space near the moon.

10:15 Earth European Time

15.09.2198

Above the Moon

Captain Jhonathan Preston

Fortis Colonial Navy

Fortis Colonial Starship (FCS) Resolution

 _I looked up into the sky to see fire raining down. Debris from fallen ships falling towards the Earth as the tried and failed to escape the war upon them. I saw a bright flash along the cloud covered horizon. Turning away to cover my eyes I soon felt a strong gust of wind as the aftershock passed through me. When I turned back I could see a mushroom cloud begin to form; rising high into the air, towering far above any building made by man._

 _I looked down to the city below me. A city aflame as the fighting spread throughout her. The many echoes of gunfire and the whistles of artillery shells falling towards the earth continued through the detonation of a warhead not mere seconds ago. As light faded away from the sun, there was still a reddish light emitting from the mushroom cloud. The light from thousands of souls vaporized in an instant. Where there light was gone their shadows remained._

 _The fighting in the streets below me intensified, growing stronger as the defenders refused to leave the city to their enemy. The world was crumbling around them but still they stood against their oppressors, refusing to obey. Refusing to give up who they were for someone's protection and security. The thunderous booms of artillery echoed across the skies as they fired toward different positions in the city._

Captain Preston awoke with a start. Sweat beating down his forehead as he tried to regain control of his breathing. The green military undershirt with the Fortis Colonial Navy eagle and stars emblem above his left breast; hugged tightly against his chest. His dog tags clanged together as he moved off his bed and into his black and glossy boots that were awaiting him on the floor below. He pushed himself off of his plain looking bunk towards his closet. Where he took his blouse out and swung it around his broad shoulders. The eagle with two diamonds above that signified his rank, gleamed from the dim light of the room above his Colonial Navy patch on his left breast,

After securing his holster and pistol to his right leg, he moved out of his room and into the hallway. As the automatic doors shut, he began walking towards the bridge of the ship. As he walked into the center of the ship, the bridge and the Combat Information Center, he couldn't help but feeling this was where he belonged. He made his way to his seat, looking over the rest of the consoles and people within the room.

"Captain on deck," shouted one of the Weapons Officers as the room snapped to attention and saluted. Captain returned the salute before ordering them at ease; as he took his seat in his chair. His coffee was already there and heated up. His body relaxed a little as he took a sip of the bitter and dark drink, a rush of warmth surging through him.

After reading through the reports of the last eight hours, the ship had made its way to where their patrol for the next 72 hours was to begin. Captain Preston scanned the bridge, _another long patrol before heading back to Port,_ he thought to himself as he looked to the men and women in the bridge. "Ensign Lawson, complete a sweep of our sector. Search for any signs of ships making any faster than light jumps into or out of our sector," he said looking towards all of the screens that were displayed above him.

"Aye, Aye Captain," She replied before turning towards her console and running the scans. After a few moments the results appeared on the main screen. "Sir, there have been three small FTL jumps in the last 24 hours. They wouldn't have been large enough to carry more than two passengers at most."

"Understood Ensign," came the reply. "Weapons, Engineering, how are we looking?"

"We are green across the board over here sir," the Engineering Officer stated to the Captain before the Weapons Officer made a similar statement. Looking through the reinforced glass windows of the bridge, Captain Preston found himself staring off into the empty space that was now before him. As he was deep in thought on the events of the last two years, he was interrupted by his Comms Officer. "Sir, incoming transmission from the FCS New York; dubbed urgent. Patching it through to the War Room."

After thanking the Lieutenant, Captain Preston walked through the doorway leading to the War Room. As the heavy hydraulic doors behind him, the light dimmed in the room as the 3D map in the center brightened. The Captain into the Comms Officer's station, telling him to open up the transmission. The tactical map in the center of the room dimmed as a hologram of Vice Admiral KAthrine Dumount appeared to the right of the map. The strong, athletic looking woman that was standing before him, had her dark hair up in a perfect bun, while wearing almost the same green uniform that the captain was wearing.

"Captain, we have a problem," Vice Admiral Dumount said seriously. "About thirty minutes ago one of our frigates, the FCS Berlin; came into contact with an enemy vessel. We believe that this is the beginning of an Assault Force in order to take the Lunar Colonies. I am commanding both your ship and a carrier to relieve the Berlin and retreat back to Lunar Base Alpha in order to further prepare our defenses. We do not want the ENO to know that they are attacking, so keep this on a need to know level, we need to do this so that when they attack we'll be able to better defend ourselves."

"Yes Ma' am, we'll get it done."

"Good hunting Captain," Dumount said before her hologram dissapated and the only thing now in the room was the tactical map in the center.

"Helm, turn starboard 86 degrees and all head full," Preston ordered as he was leaving the war room. "Comms, sound General Quarters. Everyone prepare combat. I want Marines preped in the hangar bay along with a wing of fighters and four transports. Fire crews on standby for emergency and gun crews locked down and ready to engage. We are going into an active contested zone.


End file.
